Shadow the Hedgehog: Vampire Hunter
by ThePizzadude93
Summary: (One-shot) There is a vampire lurking in an old British cemetery and Shadow the Hedgehog is sent there to investigate the situation and destroy the bloodsucker. And to top it off, Shadow has a personal score to settle with this vampire. Will Shadow defeat this vile creature and survive the night? (Inspired by and based on the fan artwork "Vampire Hunter" by Hamlet1616.)


**(The following is a non-profit fan-fiction. Sonic the Hedgehog is property of Sega, Yuji Naka, and Naoto Ohshima.)**

**Please be sure to read, review, and favorite. **

**Hello, everyone! I am ThePizzadude93, and it is almost Halloween, one of my favorite holidays! :) And what better way to celabrate the spooky season than by posting a Sonic the Hedgehog fanfic? Or better yet, a fanfic of Shadow the Hedgehog as a vampire hunter. **

**As it says in the summary: I was inspired by a very awesome fanart picture by Hamlet1616 on Deviantart. The pic is called "Vampire Hunter." Its still there on the site, check it out. Oh, and just in case, I give full credit to Hamlet1616 for inspiring me. **

**And now, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, vampires, werewolves, mummies, and zombies alike, sit back, relax, and enjoy "Shadow the Hedgehog: Vampire Hunter."... Happy Halloween. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>- Shadow the Hedgehog -<strong>

**Vampire Hunter. **

**A Short Story by ThePizzadude93.**

_"Darkness descents upon the land, to wrap the world in night's black embrace. The restless dead stirs in their ancient tombs and creatures, born of shadow, rise to quench their savage hungers. Whispers echo from the crypt, beckoning with the promise of dark desire. And those who heed their call are forever lost in the night." **- Nox Arcana - Track 1: Transtlvanian Overture.**_

It was a cold evening of October and the full moon's light shined across the night sky and it also shined across the old graveyard as well. He walked into the tombstone infested land with extreme caution as he held twin customized Smith & Wesson Schofield revolvers close to his chest and looked around the old cemetery. The creature he was looking for was in here, he knew it. As he cautiously walked inside the graveyard, mist began to suddenly cover the dirt beneath his feet. Then suddenly, he heard footsteps from behind. He whipped around to point his revolvers at the direction of the noise, but there was no one there. More footsteps were heard from his right and quickly aiming at the direction. Again, no one was there. The footsteps were being heard from everywhere. Everywhere around the graveyard. It was as if this creature was taunting him. In fact, that's exactly what its doing. But then, it came to his mind and a small smirk formed around his face.

_So, that's how you want to play, eh?_ he thought. _A little game of 'Who's hunting Who!' Fine, I'll play your game! _

He then quickly ran to a nearby tombstone and knelt against it, hoping to make himself unseen. For about two minutes he waited, until he ran and jumped onto a larger tombstone with a stone cross on top. He stood on the tip of the cross, hoping to get a little bit of a better view of the cemetery that was covered in the evening mist. He eyed every single tombstone that was far away from him. He then squinted his eyes, hoping to see past the mist that made the background a bit obscure. Then, something caught his eyes. He saw a shadowy figure far at the east side of the graveyard and quickly hopped off the crossed gravestone.

He then hopped from tombstone to tombstone, making sure that his footsteps weren't being heard by the figure he was pursuing. That had to be him, that had to be the monster he was looking for. As he got closer, he quickly ran behind another tombstone hoping to not be seen. This was it, he was finally going to kill the creature. The creature that plagued mankind, the monster that hunts and kills the innocent without remorse. He held his twin revolvers up, inhaled and exhaled quietly preparing himself to attack. Then, with a swift move, he jumped over the tombstone and aimed his guns at the figure in front of him. The figure didn't make a move. It just stood in front of him, dropped something made of metal, and trembled on it's knees.

"No, don't shoot!" begged the figure, in a thick British accent. He then looked at the figure with a raised eyebrow. As he got closer, he saw that it wasn't the one he was looking for. The figure stood to be about 4.7 ft and was dressed in brown overalls and a dark peach colored button up shirt. The man was half bald and had red sideburns going down to his mouth. The metal that fell on the ground was a rusty shovel. Behind the figure was a dug up hole and next to it was a large hill of dirt, right next to a large mausoleum. He lowered his revolvers from the figure and gave him a stern frown.

"What are you doing here in the middle of the night?" he spoke in a dark, yet quiet like voice. The figure crossed his arms and looked at him questionably.

"I could ask you the same question, lad!" said the man. "I'm the groundskeeper of this here cemetery! And right now, I'm in the middle of buryin' a dead one here!" The groundskeeper then grabbed his rusty shovel from the ground and continued to bury the coffin that was now in the hole.

"I think the better question is, what are _you_ doing here in the middle of the night?" the groundskeeper retorted, observing the person in front of him. The person was wearing a brimmed fedora-like hat where his ears stuck out on each side. He wore a long, gothic-style black duster that went down to his ankles and had one sleeve rolled up to his left elbow and brown leather straps forming an X shape on the wrist of the right sleeve. He wore white gloves, black pants, and black cavalier boots that had red X shaped boot laces going down at each side of the boots. There were two brown belts wrapped around his waist and another belt that was instead wrapped around from his left shoulder to his right hip. He wore also a white shirt, and a red scarf that was wrapped around his neck. And last but not least, he wore a silver cross necklace with a small red ruby in the middle. His height was about 1ft and 100cm. He then removed his hat, revealing his entire face. He had a black nose and black spiky quills with red streaks, and natural red eyes. He appeared to be - no doubt - some kind of black hedgehog.

"I'm looking for someone." he spoke in a dark sounding voice. "Someone very important and my superiors have sent me here to look for him and bring him in!"

The groundskeeper stopped burying for a moment and looked at the hedgehog.

"So, you some kind of bounty hunter or something?" he asked. The black hedgehog merely shrugged his shoulders in response.

"Something like that!" he said, crossing his arms. "The person I am looking for is one of the most dangerous killers you'll ever meet! He has killed a lot of innocent people and he needs to be put down!" After saying so, he then looked at the hole that was being buried.

"What happened?" he asked with curiosity.

"Oh, another murder victim!" said the groundskeeper. The black hedgehog raised an eyebrow. "Been murdered by some kind of savage creature no doubt! The person in that coffin was a young lad when they brought him to me! The authorities found him in a small ditch just about north from here! They said that the poor boy had two punctured bite marks on his neck! We don't know for sure, but we believe it was some kind of wild animal!"

"Or a vampire!" added the hedgehog. The groundskeeper then looked at the black hedgehog like he did something obscene.

"Vampires?" he nearly chuckled. "What makes you think it was a _vampire_ that killed him?"

"Who else do you think gave the boy two bite marks on his neck?" retorted the hedgehog.

"Don't be silly, dear chap!" the groundskeeper spoke. "It could possibly have been a wolf or someth-!" He stopped suddenly. "Or…maybe it might have something to do with your killer!" The black hedgehog then pondered on the thought and his face glowered.

"My thoughts exactly!" said the hedgehog. Then, the groundskeeper continued to bury the coffin.

"Well, I better not keep you from your duties mister! Good luck with finding your killer-" His sentence ended with a sudden holt, for he saw something on top of the large mausoleum that stood next to them. They both saw a mysterious figure on top. Suddenly, the figure sprouted large bat wings. The groundskeeper stood frozen where he was in complete terror, unable to move. The figure then jumped and swooped down at the two. The black hedgehog pushed the groundskeeper out of the way and fired his twin revolvers at the bat-like creature. The figure was two quick and flew away, dodging all of the incoming bullets. Then, it landed about fourteen feet away from the black hedgehog.

"Get out of here, now!" he shouted at the groundskeeper. The man did so, and ran for dear life towards the entrance leading out of the graveyard. The hedgehog turned back to the vampire in front of him and held his revolvers high.

The vampire grinned at him, revealing its white glistening fangs.

"Now that's not fair!" the vampire jokingly whined. "You should know better then to get between a vampire and its meal, Shadow!" Said black hedgehog glared at the monster and placed his revolvers back into their holsters that were strapped to his lower hips.

"That's one life your not going to claim, Nightshade!" Shadow growled, observing said vampire. Nightshade looked to be about the same height as Shadow; 1ft and 100cm. His fur was a shade of silver/white and his eyes were glowing crimson-red. His large bat wings were black while the lining of the wings were red. He wore white gloves and white shoes with some red on them. And lastly, he had a huge scar that protruded down from his lower forehead to his upper lip on the left side of his face. Nightshade chuckled and then sighed.

"You know, Shadow." he spoke in a mildly deep voice. "I cannot believe how long it has been since we last met! It has been what, two years ago?" Shadow continued to glare at the vampire who continued to stand before him.

"I've got to tell you, we haven't seen each other since that little incident in Paris! And of course," The vampire grinned bigger, revealing both his razor sharp fangs. "I still haven't forgotten about the day we first met!" Those words seemed to have made the black hedgehog's glare darken. Then, Nightshade's toothy grin turned into a frown.

"And I still remember when you give me _this!_" He snarled, pointing to the scar on his face. Then, it was Shadow's turn to speak.

"And I still haven't forgotten about why I gave it to you," he hissed. "after what you did to _her_!" Nightshade chuckled as if it was a joke.

"Ah yes, the girl! Oh Shadow, when will you ever let that slide?" he mocked.

"As soon as your dead!" Shadow snarled. He then quickly pulled out another weapon hidden under his coat and aimed it at the vampire. It was a big, silver and gold colored crossbow. On the nozzle area of the crossbow, there were words engraved on it that spelled '_The Slayer.' _Without hesitation, Shadow pulled the trigger, and suddenly, out came ten rounds of arrows flying straight at the vampire. Nightshade was taken aback by this for a mere second and with lightening speed, flew upwards like a rocket, dodging the wave of arrows. Shadow looked up and saw the vampire hovering in the air. Nightshade's slightly frightened expression slowly turned into a somewhat amused smirk.

"My, my!" he started in an impressed kind of tone. "What a nice looking new toy you have there!" Shadow himself began to smirk as well.

"Its called 'The Slayer!'" he began. "An enhanced crossbow specially designed for rapid-fire power! I can use it without having to reload after using just one arrow!" He then aimed the crossbow at the vampire in the air. "And the best part? The arrow tips are made of pure mercury silver! The arrows themselves were dipped in Holy water! Even after the water dries out, the Lord's Holiness remains in the arrows! The perfect weapon for hunting monsters like you, don't you think?" And with that, he shot another wave of arrows at the flying vampire. Nightshade quickly did a back flip, avoiding the silver tipped arrows. He then flew away and disappeared into the mist. Shadow then rapidly hopped from gravestone to gravestone, hoping to catch up with the fleeing vampire. But before he knew it, Nightshade had already vanished.

_Oh no._ Shadow thought. _Your not getting away this time! _He then grabbed from his belt a fresh cartridge of arrows, emptied the one that was out, and placed it on the bottom of the crossbow nozzle until it clicked. He then looked slowly around the enormous cemetery, hoping to spot the vampire. Shadow began to feel frustrated. He had spent two long years searching for this vampire and he was about to slip away.

"Nightshade?!" the black hedgehog shouted. "….Where are you?!" All he heard was his own voice echoing around the graveyard. Then, silence filled the air, until-

"Right behind you!" came a whisper. Shadow's eyes widened, whipped around quickly to aim his crossbow at the beast, but Nightshade was too quick and swatted the arrow-shooting weapon out of the black hedgehog's hand. He then pushed Shadow - which sent the black hedgehog flying across from the vampire to another gravestone that was sixteen feet away. Shadow struggled to get up, but then felt a large weight, for Nightshade was now on top of him, pinning the black hedgehog to the ground. The vampire chuckled at him.

"Remember this, hedgehog?" he said. "This was exactly what happened two years ago! Me, pinning you to the floor, about to feast on your delicate blood!" Shadow tried his best to struggle from the vampire's grasp, but it proved futile and Nightshade's grip tightened around the black hedgehog's wrists.

"Do you remember what I said also?" Nightshade whispered, leaning closer towards Shadow's face, nose to nose with a huge toothy grin.

"Your girlfriend's blood tasted sickly sweet!" the vampire spoke in a hungry tone. "I'll bet yours will taste even _better_!" Nightshade leaned his head up, looked down at the black hedgehog, and bared his fangs. Just as the vampire was about to take a bite, Shadow quickly head butted him, knocking Nightshade backwards grasping his head in pain. This act gave Shadow the opportunity and kicked the vampire in the gut. He then quickly got to his feet and ran towards his crossbow. Nightshade rubbed his forehead to ease the pain. His eyes widen as he saw Shadow running to his weapon, and shrieked. As Shadow was running to his weapon, he took a quick glance behind and saw Nightshade flying towards him fangs bared and red eyes glowing with anger. This prompted the black hedgehog to run even faster.

"I've got you know, hedgehog!" the vampire shouted, gliding closer. Just as Nightshade was about to swoop and grab him, Shadow used every single muscle in his legs and jumped towards the crossbow on the ground. He grabbed it and quickly rolled onto his back, aiming the arrow shooting weapon at the incoming vampire. Nightshade, with sudden fear in his eyes, tried to fly back away, for he was about to be pierced from close range. But, it was too late-

"This is for Maria!" Shadow shouted, and fired a large wave of silver tipped arrows at the vampire, hitting him everywhere. This caused Nightshade to fly down and crash land right under a large cross shaped tombstone. He made no effort to move, for he was already done for with arrows covering both his crippled wings and one or two more on his upper and lower back. He struggled to look up and saw the large stone cross as if it was looking down at him. Nightshade made one last effort and shrieked at the sight of the Holy symbol. The vampire then noticed that his hand began to crumble - crumble into ash. The same thing happened with his other hand, and his entire body followed with it.

Then, his entire body was set suddenly ablaze and he screamed in pure agony. He took one last quick glance at the vampire hunting hedgehog behind him and glared angrily and shouted his last words.

"I'll see you in Hell, hedgehog!" and with that, Nightshade crumbled entirely into ash until there was nothing left but his burned skeleton. Shadow, panting lightly, walked over to the skeletal corpse of his enemy and looked down at it like it was a disgusting little bug.

"And I'll be ready, vampire!" he said, resting his shoulders and placed the crossbow back under his coat. He then turned around from behind and caught a glimpse of the approaching sun. Dawn was coming. Shadow then closed his eyes, smiled, and soon felt himself suddenly covered in the sun's glamorous warmth.

He then inhaled the clean air around him and exhaled it out. Just like that, it was over. Two agonizing years of hunting the vampire that wronged him, it was finally over. Shadow once again sighed heavily and then made a sign of the cross.

"May you finally rest in peace, Maria!" he whispered. And with that, he slowly walked towards the entrance, leading outside of the graveyard. Shadow's smile turned back into a frown after realizing something. Something that now ran through his brain like a plague. Though he finally got revenge on the vampire that destroyed his life, there were still more of them out there all over the globe, harming and plaguing the innocent. And so, Shadow made it his duty to hunt down every last vampire that violated God's green earth. And he shall not rest until every last vampire was slain by his hands. It was something Maria would have wanted. The black hedgehog smiled at the thought as he passed through the graveyard entrance with the warm sun covering the land behind him.

**- The End -**

* * *

><p><strong>Well? What did you guys think? Did you all like it? Be sure to write me a review to let me know, alright? And I thank you Hamlet1616 for giving me inspiration for this fic. When I first saw it, I thought it was totally awesome! Keep up the good work with your art. I look forward to seeing more of 'em. :)<strong>

**Until then, this is ThePizzadude93 saying, Happy Halloween!**


End file.
